Blackeyed Beauty
by vanceflare
Summary: Toska, a "black-eyed kid", finally settles on a host that'll fit her sibling. But, after entering the host's house, she grows to be fond of him. Once her parents find out that she's been living with a human, they freak out, disown her and swear to murder her and the would-be host. What will Toska do to protect the human she loves? What will become of this "black-eyed kid"?


**BEFORE YOU READ:**

_This story was made up after I read many creepypasta about black-eyed children. They may or may not be real; I wouldn't know, I've never encountered them and I hope I never do. If you ever do come across one, don't follow anything based in this story, because you'd end up ceasing to exist if you followed this. If you're curious about this topic, I suggest you do some research because it's all very interesting! But again, if you ever see a black-eyed child, never ever invite them in, because that's highly dangerous._

* * *

It was dark out, around 9PM, at the latest. My favorite time of the 24 hour period of what they call a "day".

That was the house, I'm 100% sure that that man lived there. I was eager to find a host for my brother. I needed him to return in a physical form, seeing that mother and father were busy with hiding in the woods and hunting meals for us.

Pulling my loose and dirty sweatshirt hood over my ratty and long brown hair, I bent my head down to face the wet ground. I stepped toward the house. I rehearsed my lines in my mind, _Can I please use the bathroom? _It was simple, once you gained permission to enter. My father taught me lines in their language, easy ways to gain access into human homes, to trap a host. I rolled the syringe that was in my pocket. The glass encased my brother, where he was his primitive, true self. All I needed to do was wait for the victim to faint, and then inject my brother inside of it. Father and mother would be proud.

My solid and entirely black eyes caught movement from the side of the house. I saw a hooded figure and immediately noticed that it was my other sibling. He was just here to lock all the exits so our victim wouldn't escape. He then disappeared, most likely heading back towards the forest.

I reached out, my pale finger pressing the doorbell.

**[ POV switch** **]**

Finally, I'm home from work early. It was well-earned, afterall, seeing that I worked extra hours without extra any pay. Making myself comfy on my couch, I sat in front of my television set, watching the Yankees. They were doing well this season, but they could totally do much better.

_Ding. Dong._

I sighed. I just sat down and got comfortable. After placing down my beverage, I stood up and opened the door, "Hello..," my voice trailed as I observed the small, hooded figure. It was a girl, I was sure of it. Her hair was long and wavy, and very messy looking, as if she never had seen a brush in her entire existence. Her attire existed of muddy jeans that seemed snug and a slightly oversized sweatshirt which was grey and worn out. She was barefoot, her nails black.

"Hello, can I use the restroom?" she asked. Her voice was different, almost empty and emotionless.

"Ah.. of course.. but why are you barefoot.. and where are your parents?" I asked, concerned. She looked up at me, with pure black eyes. My eyes widened at the sight. How odd her eyes were. Maybe this was a prank, it _had _to be. But, despite her disturbing and chilling black eyes, she actually had a beautiful face. Her eyelashes were long and black, her face was thin, but not to an unhealthy look, and she looked only 14. I was 23, and I shouldn't be observing a 14-year-old like this, but she held an uncommon beauty. Like, something not of this universe. She didn't reply, so I asked her for her name.

Her eyes widened for a bit, surprised, then walked passed me, neglecting the question. Her face returned to emotionless. She walked up the stairs, and instead of the usual creak I hear, it was silent as she walked. I shut the door after her, not allowing any bugs to come in.

**[ POV switch]**

My name..? I can't believe I'm still playing that question over and over in my head. No one ever asked me that before. It was just the usual "Oh, yeah, come in" and it was done with. But, by the tone of his voice, he seemed concerned. And the way that he looked at me with those different and beautiful blue eyes- no, don't let a pitiful and disgusting human's words get to you. That's gross! But.. he made my chest tightened up and my face felt an unfamiliar warm sensation. I clutched the syringe in my hand, careful not to break it. All I had to do was put in his wrist and within a few seconds, behold, my brother will be physical!

I grinned, my fangs visible in the clean bathroom mirror. But.. I couldn't bring myself to do it. He seemed.. so kind. Like those men in the films I caught glimpses of while peeking in through windows. He had the charm, too. Mother had lectured you because by watching those films would cause me to be sympathetic and learn how to love humans. I rolled my eyes. But.. she was right. I am learning how to like this human. Sighing, I stuffed the syringe back into my pocket. It could wait.

I creeped back down the stairs. The human was watching television.

"Toska," I said, staring at him. He jumped a little, surprised. I sensed he was scared for a second.

"What?" he blinked, confused.

"Toska. My name is Toska," I tell him, sitting on the stairs.

**R&R**


End file.
